


Pierwszy raz

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: :(, Gen, ogólnie smutek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: Gdy Cosimo spotyka ją po raz pierwszy, Cornelia ma dwanaście lat, o wiele za długi łuk przerzucony przez plecy, i zupełnie nie wygląda tak, jak powinna wyglądać księżniczka.





	

Gdy Cosimo spotyka ją po raz pierwszy, Cornelia ma dwanaście lat, o wiele za długi łuk przerzucony przez plecy, i zupełnie nie wygląda tak, jak powinna wyglądać księżniczka. Jej włosy są zburzone i nieporządne, ubranie wymiętolone i dobrane chaotycznie, a złota brosza na piersi, oczywisty symbol jej pochodzenia, jest w połowie skryta pod jednym z końców owiniętego wokół jej szyi szalika. Dziewczynka uśmiecha się do nich i mówi, że to spotkanie ma być ich sekretem, nawet przed jej starszym bratem, o ile tylko Cosimo zgodzi się oprowadzić ją po Dolnym Mieście. Jedynie cudem unikają incydentu na ulicach, w pewnym momencie zostawiając Fyra na pastwę strażników, którzy zainteresowali się bandą biegających po dzielnicy dzieciaków. Żadne z nich tego nie żałuje. Do Świątyni docierają wciąż roześmiani, rozstając się z dosyć niepewną ofertą przyjaźni.

  
(Tarya czerwieni się na sam widok Cornelii i Cosimo postanawia wmanewrować je w rozmowę sam na sam za wszelką cenę. Materiał na szantaż jest zawsze mile widziany.)

 

 

 

Ich drugie pierwsze spotkanie, tym razem formalne, jest odrażająco nudne. Cornelia wodzi beznamiętnym spojrzeniem po pełnej doradców sali, którzy wciąż mówią o Cosimo tak jakby on był tam nieobecny. Czuje się trochę tak, jakby tak było, przy stole jest w końcu nawet kilka pustych krzeseł, podczas gdy jeden z lordów wypluwa z siebie kolejne oskarżenia, które Cirdear zręcznie obraca przeciwko niemu. Gdy ich dyskusja staje się nie do zniesienia, Cosimo z nadzieją szuka jej wzroku, a Cornelia odwzajemnia jego niepewny uśmiech, przynajmniej dopóki jej ojciec nie chyli się by szepnąć coś do jej ucha.

  
(Ręka Cornelii wciąż owinięta jest bandażem, odcinającym się od jej skóry jak ostrzeżenie.)

 

 

 

Gdy Cosimo pierwszy raz klęka przed jej tronem, Cornelia wciąż trzyma koronę w ręce, oddychając ciężko. W blasku bursztynowego światła wygląda na wykończoną, lecz jej spojrzenie, pewne i zdeterminowane, mówi mu, że w końcu wszystko będzie dobrze, że razem z pewnością znajdą rozwiązanie.   
Jego Królowa wydaje mu swój pierwszy rozkaz.

  
(Miną lata zanim znów obdarzy kogokolwiek uśmiechem.)


End file.
